In scanned beam projection systems, it is common to create output pixel drive signals using a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) operating with a fixed frequency DAC clock. To obtain proportional dimensions of each point of projected light, “spatial pixels” that are of the same spatial dimension occupy a changing discrete quantity of DAC clock periods as viewed in the time domain. This is due to the changing velocity of a sinusoidally scanning mirror. For example, each output spatial pixel is created from one, two, or more, periods of the DAC clock. Typically, the output light for a given point (output spatial pixel) is modulated to a fixed amplitude for the duration of the required DAC clock periods. As the scanning mirror sweeps, the minimum output pixel width (in terms of DAC clock periods) occurs at the center of the scan region where the beam's angular velocity is highest. As the beam moves towards the edges of its sinusoidal sweep, output spatial pixels are mapped to larger numbers of discrete DAC clock periods.